Illegal Child: Daughter of the Peacock
by ywons54
Summary: When a girl is born from a powerful goddess, you would think whatever, right? Well, not when her mother was only supposed to have children with one person and said girl's father was not that man. Follow D.J. on her adventure after finding out that she is a demigod and needs to escape an angry god's wrath. And make sure her mother doesn't get hurt, too.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

**I hate my imagination. I have 3 or 4 other stories I need to finish and here I am starting another one! THE SHOW MUST GO ON!**

**Chapter 1**

**OC's POV**

My day had started out pretty well. I had gone shopping for Dad's birthday, I went to the Monastiraki Flea Market and bought a charm bracelet for my teenage nanny who watches me when Dad's on business, sampled some cheeses in Athens Central Market, and had lunch at Strofi. I ate some Keftedes with Greek frappé coffee, and for dessert: Loukoumades.

It all started going downhill around the time I was finishing my coffee. I had looked around at the other tables and saw a woman in her late twenties watching me. I blinked and for a moment I swear in her place was an ugly creature with red eyes, a goat leg and hoof, a bronze leg, and vampire teeth which it licked hungrily. When I blinked again all I saw was the woman.

I passed it off as a trick of the light and finished my coffee. I got up to leave, so I could get back before Nanny started worrying. As I started walking, I held on to the locket around my neck. It was pure gold and had a peacock, cow, and lion engraved on it. Dad had given it to me when I was twelve saying my mother wanted me to have it.

Before I rounded a corner only a few yards from Strofi, I looked back at the table the woman had been sitting at only to see it empty. I then got the feeling I was being followed, so my paranoia kicked in. I started walking faster and when I rounded another corner something slammed into me. I fell back and almost lost the bag that had my gifts in it. Good thing nothing was breakable.

I looked up at my attacker thinking it was someone who wanted to steal my locket, it was valuable. When I saw who it was, I almost screamed, but quieted it to a small squeak.

My attacker was the woman from the restaurant, only now _she _had red eyes and vampire fangs. I scanned my surroundings and picked up a brick that had fallen from one of the buildings. I through it at her and while she was distracted, got up and ran as fast as I could. I was hoping to lose her in the many back alleys of Athens.

I was running for my life.

**Cue- Deste mou ta matia**

**Percy's POV**

"It seems like we were just here," commented Jason. He and I were in Greece again because a device Leo and Annabeth made had picked up a large amount of energy and Chiron wanted us to check it out.

"I know. I'm getting deja ve," I replied. Finding the source of the energy proved really hard because it seemed to be moving, and fast.

"Do you think it's a monster, a demigod, or both?" he asked.

"I'd say either a really powerful monster or demigod or both."

He just shrugged as we turned down an alley that went in the general direction of the energy. I suddenly stopped and Jason ran into me.

"What the heck!? If I had my sword out, I could have impaled you!"

"The dot for the source is gone."

"Really."

I showed him the device and sure enough, only the two white dots that stood for us were on the screen. Then all on a sudden the red dot that stood for the source was back on the screen…. Coming right at us.

We heard footsteps and got our weapons out. Riptide shined in the noon sun. The footsteps got louder and I could hear two pairs now. There would be a _tap, tap, tap, tap_ that came from the first pair then a _clop, bong, clop, bong_ from the second. I'd bet all my money that the first pair was being chased, not that I had that much money.

The second pair of steps sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. The first person came from around the bend up ahead. It was girl maybe thirteen or fourteen and she had a gold locket that seemed to put a gold aura all around her body.

Then the second body came around the bend. It was a middle aged woman. She didn't seem dangerous until I saw through the Mist and realized that she was a monster.

"Jason, we have to help that girl!"

"I know! But we can't let her see us fighting the monster and kill her. She would think we were murderers!"

I thought about this and saw the girl slowing down when she saw us, her eyes full of fear. I noticed she didn't seem to be looking at me, but at Riptide.

"Jason! She can see through the Mist. She must know that the woman is a monster!"

He nodded and we rushed forward. The girl froze as we came at her, but relaxed when we went past her. The monster seemed surprised to see me and I remembered her from somewhere.

"Long time, no see, Kelli."

"Perseus Jackson, I will kill you this time. Along with your friend and the girl."

"What's so special about the girl," Jason asked as her slashed at Kelli, but she dodged.

She laughed. "What is so special about her? You do not know? She is an illegal demigod with immense power. She never should have been born let alone blessed by so many other gods! Zeus himself was the one who hired me to kill her."

"My father?" Jason repeated.

We fell into silence as we fought then. Kelli seemed to have gotten stronger since I fought her when I was younger and Jason and I were tiring.

Kelli slashed Jason across the cheek and kicked me in the stomach. I lost my breath and the slash had put Jason on the ground where Kelli was about to deliver the final blow. Just as her clawed hand came down, the girl moved in front of her and Kelli's hand struck the golden glow.

Kelli screamed as her arm started disintegrating. Right before she fell apart all together she looked at me and said," Beware the wrath of Zeus for what you have only delayed. He has been trying to kill her since her mother wronged him. I will be back, Jackson, and I will not be alone."

With that creepy message she was gone. I looked at Jason and the girl. When I turned toward them, my ribs screamed out in pain. Great, now they're broken. I looked closer at the girl and saw that the golden glow was gone. I wondered if she knew that was why she survived or not. The girl got up and I asked her if she spoke English.

"Yes, I speak English. And it looks like you and your friend need medical attention. Could I offer aid at my father's villa not far from here?"

"That would be very helpful. Thank you." I put Jason's arm over my shoulder because it looked like he twisted his ankle when he fell.

"By the way what is your name," I asked the girl.

She looked at me as if she was examining me.

"D.J. D.J. Leon."

**And that is the beginning. Now I have some quiz questions for you people who know about Greek and Roman mythology:**

**What monster chased D.J.?**

**Who do think D.J.'s mother is?**

**Why is she illegal? You will need to answer above to get this one.**

**What is special about her last name? You will need to answer two above to get this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

**Congratulations to Tammywammy9 for getting the questions right first! And congrats to Star for being the first person to guess why D.J.'s last name is special. Well, I guess I should ask: Why is her last name special because it means lion? I know, but do you?**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 2**

**Nanny's POV**

I was in the kitchen of Mr. Leon's villa looking out at the city below. I was starting to get worried. D.J. should have been back by now. Gods, did I just fail at my job as her Watcher.

I remember when I saw the sign for the job. It said:

**NANNY WANTED**

**Must be able to handle "special circumstances".**

I had known what it meant about special, so I came to the address given on the flyer. When Mr. Leon answered, I pulled out my celestial bronze sword and told him I was there for the nanny job. I got the job no problem, but I am a child of Athena. I have the brains and the battle experience to protect D.J.

Mr. Leon had briefed me on his situation. How he met Hera, had a child, invoked Zeus's wrath, and almost lost his daughter nine times because of Zeus's wrath.

Mr. Leon is a traveling trader. He would take D.J. with him hoping to make it harder for Zeus to send monsters after his daughter. Eventually though, he realized that Zeus could watch them from the sky, no matter where they were, so he chose to keep her in Greece while he traveled and had people like me watch her.

I was brought out of my memories when I heard the door open and D.J. shout," NANNY! I'M BACK! AND I BROUGHT SOME GUESTS!"

That got my into protection mode. What if the "guests" were monsters? I grabbed my sword from where it was in a secret compartment in a cabinet. I peeked around the window in the kitchen to see who she brought into the living room. I saw two boys: one blonde the other darker haired. The blonde one had piercing blue eyes and the ebony had bright sea-green eyes.

"Ohhh," I whispered to myself. I recognized these boys. Jason Grace and Percy Jackson. I took a deep breath and put my sword back in its compartment. Then I opened another cabinet which really led down to a cellar of sorts. I walked down the stairs and walked into the small room. There were selves on all the walls and they were full of, um, vital stuff. I grabbed a bottle of nectar, two bottles of water, and chocolate box filled with ambrosia pieces.

I walked back up the stairs to the kitchen. At the door that led into the living room, I took another deep breath. I walked into the room. I walked over to Percy first and handed him the water and three small pieces of ambrosia. To say he was shocked would have been an understatement. I then handed the bottle of nectar and one medium piece of ambrosia to Jason.

"Nanny, what are those? Where did you get them? What do they do? Why are you giving them to the boys?" D.J. asked. I looked over at her and saw pure curiosity in her eyes.

"I'll get some coffee and I-we can explain," I answered her.

_**SUPER HAPPY MAGICAL FUN TIME SKIP YAY**_

We were all sitting in the living room in an awkward silence. D.J. kept shifting her gaze from each of us while sipping on a cup of highly sweetened coffee. I could pretty mush see it in her eyes that she was trying to keep from going completely sugar high on us. Jason and Percy were both looking at me, waiting for me to start the story. So, I did.

"D.J., do you believe in the ancient Greek and Roman gods?"

"Well, I don't know. Dad always said there were people watching us, but I was young and didn't think much of it."

"They are real, very, very real. Sometimes they even come down to Earth from their, um, mountain and they, um, well, they have children with mortals or humans." With this said D.J. looked at me, understanding dawning in her eyes. Then she looked at Percy and Jason, realizing the same thing, but she didn't say anything.

"We call their children demigods or half-bloods because they are half human and half god. And as I assume you have guessed, I am a demigod. My mother is the goddess Athena. These two boys here are children of two of the Big Three. Jason," he raised his hand," is the son of Jupiter, making him Roman. Percy is the son of Poseidon, he is Greek."

"Am I a demigod?" D.J. asked with pure curiosity," Is that why my mother is never around? Because she's a goddess?"

The boys and I looked at each other, it could be that or her mom left because she was unfaithful. I was pretty sure it was the former.

"If that is the case, then I have reason to believe that your father knew she was a goddess and he chose not to tell you because it's up to her to reveal herself," I told her.

"Don't worry though," Percy said this," All gods and goddesses wear made to promise they would claim their children by the age of thirteen. How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Then I wonder why you haven't been brought to camp yet," this was Jason.

I debated in my head whether to tell them or not what I knew about this situation. I couldn't very well tell them that her mother was the queen of the gods, got tired of her husband having mistresses throughout eternity, had a consort, stayed with him when she got preggy, then left because she didn't want to bring attention to her new favorite child. Nah, Mr. Leon gave me strict orders to let Hera claim D.J. herself.

"I think we should take her to camp now, so she can get claimed," I suggested. Mr. Leon told me not to tell, but her never said I couldn't pressure Hera into claiming her child as soon as possible.

"Then let's go to Camp Half-blood," Jason and Percy said in unison. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

I told D.J. to pack a small duffel bag with a few clothes. She went to pack and I swear I saw more excitement in her eyes than fear.

After a few minutes, we were off.

"How are we going to get to camp?" D.J. asked.

**Cliffhanger, sorry! Not a big one though, so feel thankful. Now I think I will make this story a Connor/OC story, so here are the pairings:**

**Percy/Annabeth**

**Jason/Piper**

**Leo/Reyna**

**Travis/Katie**

**Connor/D.J.**

**Clarisse/Chris**

**Grover/Juniper**

**Maybe Nico/Thalia (Maybe, they're cousins!)**

**Frank/Hazel**

**Hedge/Mellie (Oh, yeah)**

**Tyson/Ella**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC and plot.**

**Well, hello to all of those out there! I would like to thank the people who read, reviewed, followed, and favorite this story. Sorry, I'm terrible with updates, as you can now tell.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW**

**Chapter 3**

**Jason's POV**

All four of us left D.J.'s villa and started out toward where Percy and I had arrived. All the way there, Percy kept mumbling about how the gods promised to claim their kids by the age of thirteen and he didn't know why D.J. was fourteen and had not been claimed or sent to camp.

Percy and I had arrived via shadow-travel on his hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary. Never. Doing. That. Again. I swore when I got off that dog that I was going to die. We had arrived through a wall and Percy had told Mrs. O'Leary to stay put and wait for us to get back. She had barked, licked him in the face with her massive tongue, then promptly lied down right where she was and started snoring. Now as we came around the corner to where we had- as Percy put it- parked our dog, I felt myself want to run away because I really did not want to get back on that dog.

D.J. stood frozen when she saw our way of transportation. All of a sudden she surged forward and hugged the black beast around her neck and said," Oh my gods, she is so dang adorable!"

Percy, Nanny- whose name was Sami-, and I stared on in awe as D.J. got Mrs. O'Leary to roll onto her back so the girl could scratch her tummy. To find the hind-leg-kick spot, D.J. had to crawl onto the hellhound and stretch to reach the spot. When she was done, Mrs. O'Leary licked her in the face with her giant tongue.

D.J. wasn't even fazed.

"Your dog is awesome!"

"She's a hellhound, really," Percy responded.

"Well, is she how we're going to this camp of yours?"

"Yes."

"Dang," I mumbled so quietly that only Sami heard. She looked at me with an amused expression.

"AWESOME!" Apparently, D.J. was ecstatic. **(No spell check needed! Ok, I'll shut up now…)**

We all got on Mrs. O'Leary and this was our line-up: Percy, D.J., Sami, and me. There was no way I was going first though a shadow or anything sooner than I had to. I was holding on to Sami's waist pretty tightly. I was surprised she didn't suffocate.

"ROOF," Mrs. O'Leary was excited, too.

The hellhound raced toward the nearest shadow, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. I had to clamp my mouth shut to stop myself screaming.

_**SUPER HAPPY MAGICAL FUN TIME SKIP BY A FEW SECONDS YAY**_

**D.J.'s POV**

Traveling through a shadow had to have been one of the best experiences EVER! Everything was like black and empty, but yet, everything was moving colored purple and blue. Jason had looked like he was going to throw up, so he went to lie down in his cabin. I was hopping in excitement, just wanting to see the rest of the camp. I also wanted a hellhound.

Percy said he was going to get some more friends to help show me around and I said," If they're as awesome as you and Jay, then we should get along just fine."

So, right now as I pretty much jumped out of my shoes, Sami whispered," Are you wondering who your godly parent is?"

**Sami's POV**

"Of course I am," she said, then giggled somewhat hysterically. I glanced at her quickly to make sure she was alright and not going into shock or anything. I saw she was looking at the strawberry fields and was practically watering at the mouth. She always did love strawberries.

"Hey, Sami!"

I whipped my head around to see who was calling my name. I turned in a complete circle until someone ran into me from behind and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"You've been gone for months!" the voice continued, wait, no, it was _two _voices.

"Conner! Travis!" I exclaimed as I turned in who I guessed was Travis's grip, and hugged back. Before I went to babysit D.J. the twins and I were best friends and I like to think that we still are. We broke apart and I remembered that I was supposed to be taking D.J. to see the others.

"Conner, Travis, this is D.J.. The girl I had been _babysitting_."

Before they could introduce themselves, D.J. got a weird look in her eyes and that stopped them right in their tracks. She got up close and eyed them both before stepping back and pointing and Conner them Travis. As she did this she did something I was not expecting.

"You're Conner and you're Travis, am I right?" she asked.

Indeed she was. Which was… different. And creepy, very creepy.

The twins were staring at her with mixed emotions. Travis had shock and what the closest I could come to is paranoia. Conner was completely different. He had awe, amusement, and admiration on his. He also had a light shade of red on his cheeks.

D.J., who had been standing proud at her accomplishment, now seemed to shy away a little and blush a little herself.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Conner shook his head and said," That was pretty awesome, not many people can tell us apart, let alone at first glance."

D.J. looked up to meet eyes with Conner and they held each others gaze for a few moments, which might have lasted longer if Travis hadn't decided to ruin the moment by indicating that some of the seven were coming this way.

Percy was in the lead with his back to us as he explained something to Annabeth who was standing next to Piper as she dragged a still sick looking Jason. Leo was behind them and he looked as if he had just woken up from a nap as he kept stumbling and rubbing his eyes. Frank and Hazel stood behind him and Hazel kept giggling quietly to things Frank said.

As they neared Percy turned around and said," Travis, Conner! It seems that you've met the new recruit!"

"Yeah, and she sure seems to know things others don't," when Percy came closer, I barely heard Travis whisper to Percy," And a connection seems to have been made." He looked pointedly at Conner and D.J. and they both got another coating of red over their faces.

Percy just grinned like, well, Percy.

"Well, that doesn't matter now, we have a tour to get to!"

**I"MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSOSOSOSOSOSORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! Again, I'm really bad at updating. I have no good excuse, but it takes a lot of motivation for me to even type more then a paragraph or more.** **Again, sorry.**


End file.
